


Заветы

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Нерабочая встреча сексопатолога Акааши со своим пациентом Бокуто





	Заветы

Берясь за дверную ручку, Акааши прикладывает к лицу маску – отчасти по привычке, отчасти из-за недоверчивости. Он не любит ни на кого полагаться, а полагаться на своих партнеров не любит вдвойне. Не все могут играть по правилам – это Акааши давно уяснил.

Мужчина в кресле правила игры соблюдает – плотная черная повязка на глазах завязана хоть и не аккуратно, но явно на совесть. Первый пунктик в шкале «надежный человек». 

И на этом плюсы, кажется, заканчиваются. Потому что мужчина говорит голосом Бокуто Котаро:

– Привет?

Сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, тяжело и больно. Акааши замирает посреди движения, забывая выдохнуть. Бокуто ерзает в кресле, быстро облизывая губы, крутит головой – как будто пытается уловить звук или движение кожей.

– Что-то не так?

Акааши вздрагивает и отмирает. Прикрыв дверь, он спешно пересекает комнату и кладет руку Бокуто на плечо – тот уже до того извелся, что, кажется, готов сорвать повязку.

– Ни в коем случае не снимай, – шепчет Акааши, склонившись к его уху. Он рассчитывает, что шепотом Бокуто его голос не узнает.

Тот только кивает в ответ. Бокуто нервничает. Акааши медленно выпрямляется, наблюдая за ним: румянец на щеках, испарина на лбу, крупный, сжатый в одну жесткую линию рот. И все же, он сидит ровно и почти расслабленно. Почти – потому что у расслабленных людей не бывает таких вздутых вен на шее.

Акааши, наконец, отнимает маску от лица и откидывает на постель, стоящую за широким креслом. Бокуто дергается на звук глухого удара, но быстро садится ровно. Он молчит. Молчит и Акааши тоже. Ему нужна минута-другая, чтобы успокоить зародившуюся в груди панику.

Клуб – надежный, проверенный, в котором Акааши не первый год постоянный клиент, – не мог его подвести. Значит, встреча с Бокуто – совпадение.

Совпадение. Акааши перекатывает слово на языке, стягивая пиджак с плеч. Он терпеть не может сюрпризов и все же… все же, этот оказывается приятным. Бокуто Котаро три месяца посещает его частный кабинет, делится переживаниями своей сексуальной жизни и позволяет Акааши – доктору Акааши – вникать во все ее подробности. Не без личного интереса, надо сказать.

Забавно, что попробовать «что-то новое и неожиданное» он предложил Бокуто всего двумя неделями ранее. Или лучше «целыми двумя неделями»? Трудно сказать. Бокуто, и такие, как он, если и попадают в кабинет Акааши, то почти всегда становятся любимыми пациентами. Так что две недели для Акааши пролетели быстро и мучительно медленно одновременно. Настолько мучительно, что вот – сегодня он снова здесь, в этом клубе.

Акааши расстегивает манжеты и закатывает рукава, торопясь собраться с мыслями. Бокуто здесь уже бывал? А если нет, то на что рассчитывает? Что об этом месте знает? Когда Акааши договаривался о встрече через менеджера клуба, тот никаких комментариев о партнере, кроме «он вам подойдет», как обычно, не дал. Акааши знал только, что партнер не глядя одобрил список предметов, составленный Акааши, и предложил разделить счет поровну.

Акааши, да простят его наставники, предпочитает работать с гораздо более темными, грязными и вызывающими проблемами – как их называют клиенты – чем с комплексами и мнимой асексуальностью. Бокуто, на первый взгляд показавшийся типичным спортсменом, задавившим свое либидо тренировками, сумел Акааши удивить в конечном счете. Беспорядочный секс с несколькими партнерами за ночь – мужчинами и женщинами, – недели полного отсутствия сексуального желания и приходящие им на смену ночи полной потери контроля, после которых Бокуто, бывало, просыпался со следами бондажа на теле, в окружении незнакомых людей или с пятном вытекшей спермы под задницей. Его желания, наклонности, пристрастия не имеют четкой формы или направленности, Бокуто болтает из стороны в сторону, от состояния, в котором секс является смыслом жизни, до полного отвращения к нему.

– Ты такой тихий, – говорит Бокуто, тоже переходя на шепот. Акааши решает не разговаривать с ним лишний раз – стоит либо вести себя крайне осторожно, либо закончить эту встречу прямо сейчас.

На кровати лежит серебристый кейс – Акааши открывает его, задумчиво просматривая содержимое. Сейчас большинство вещей кажутся ему ненужными. Сейчас ему хочется сделать с Бокуто что-нибудь незапланированное, что-нибудь такое, отчего его нервы будут лопаться от напряжения.

– Разденься, – велит Акааши, беря из кейса моток веревки.

На Бокуто простая одежда – потертые джинсы, футболка с веселым принтом и желтые носки. Он быстро раздевается, не придавая своим движениям ни томности, ни игривости. Просто стягивает вещи, отбрасывая в сторону, и не задерживается на трусах, отправляя их в общую кучу.

Акааши стоит перед ним, откровенно разглядывая. Бокуто выглядит именно так, как Акааши любит больше всего: сильное, красивое тело, прекрасно развитая мускулатура, высушенная до глубокого, точеного рельефа. Как произведение искусства. Акааши любит снизу именно таких.

– Ты на меня смотришь? Нравится? – Бокуто гладит себя по коленям неуверенным движением. Волоски на бедрах стоят дыбом. Мягкий член лежит на мошонке.

Крутя в руках веревку, Акааши подходит то справа, то слева. Бокуто реагирует на движение, поворачивает голову, закусывая губу, когда Акааши оказывается слишком близко. Он трогает свой живот, грудь, задевает пальцами то один сосок, то другой – хочет привлечь внимание, или же ему нравится трогать самого себя?

– Подними руки вверх.

Бокуто неуверенно цепляется ладонями за вершину спинки кресла, складывает их, одну на другую. Акааши нависает над ним – Бокуто поднимает голову, улавливая его дыхание на своей щеке. Акааши трогает его шею петлями веревки, сложенной в руке. Проводит от яремной впадины до подбородка, заставляя запрокинуть голову, перехватывает веревку двумя руками растягивает, прижимая ко рту – Бокуто приоткрывает его после небольшой заминки, позволяет надавить на уголки, впиться в кожу. Хорошо. Акааши нравится, когда не спорят.

Акааши делает петлю из веревки и накидывает на руки, затягивая – Бокуто вздрагивает и пытается вцепиться ему в руки, но быстро одергивает себя. Дыхание вырывается из груди с шумом. Акааши протягивает веревку за спинкой кресла и привязывает к ножке кровати – больше тут использовать нечего, администратора он о таких вещах не предупреждал, потому что делать ничего подобного не собирался.

Бокуто сидит, широко расставив ноги и перебирая пальцами по пушистому ковру; локти выставлены острыми углами, затылком он вжимается в спинку. Взволнованный, ожидающий, напряженный. Акааши садится у него между ног, заставляя развести их еще шире. Он кладет ноги на круглые колени, гладит теплую кожу так же, как делал это Бокуто. Медленными круговыми движениями поднимается к бедрам, то соскальзывая на нежную внутреннюю часть, то ероша волоски по бокам. Минуя пах, ведет выше, до самых подмышек, покрытых короткими волосками, приподнимается на коленях и оглаживает задранные руки до самых спутанных запястий, при этом почти прижимаясь так, чтобы дать Бокуто почувствовать близость своего тела. Тот отзывчиво движется, едва заметно подставляясь под ладони, как любопытное животное, ищущее ласки. 

Акааши перекладывает ладони ему на макушку, ерошит жесткие встрепанные волосы, царапая кожу ногтями. Кончиками пальцев обводит крупные, резки черты лица; вскользь проводит по приоткрытым губам, ощутив на коже горячее влажное дыхание. Бокуто ловит каждое прикосновение. Акааши кладет ладони ему на шею, накрывает, ощущая бешеное биение пульса, оглаживает большим пальцем кадык, впадинку и ключицы. Расправляет ладони на плечах и медленно ведет вниз по груди, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Он давит на упругие мышцы, задевает соски ногтями, заставляя Бокуто зашипеть. Пересчитав пальцами кубики пресса, Акааши устраивает ладони на тазовых косточках и переводит дыхание. Он заводится сильнее обычного. Возможно, от того, что делает это со своим пациентом. Или от того, насколько Бокуто – его тип.

Задержав дыхание, Акааши очень осторожно нагибается, поддевает кончиков языка почти скрытую крайней плотью головку чуть привставшего члена – Бокуто вздрагивает от неожиданности, давится воздухом и подается бедрами навстречу. Член пульсирует под взглядом Акааши, дергаясь от приливающей крови. Он берет его в рот целиком, не помогая себе руками, прихватывает языком и губами яйца, перекатывает, мнет, чувствуя, как стремительно он наливается, твердея. Бокуто вращает бедрами, часта дыша; веревка скрипит несколько раз. Когда во рту становится слишком тесно, Акааши выпускает член, продолжая вылизывать его, начиная так глубоко, как может дотянуться, почти касаясь языком под яйцами, и отстраняясь на самом кончике головке. Плоть упруго пульсирует, горячая, твердая; чистый вкус кожи постепенно сменяется горчинкой выступившей смазки. Акааши плотно обхватывает головку и сдвигает крайнюю плоть, толкаясь в устье языком, рельефный край отчетливо ощущается внутренней стороной губ. Бокуто начинает частить, шумно глотая воздух. Еще не стонет, но уже очень близко. Акааши опускает голову, насаживаясь ртом, пока головка не упирается в заднюю стенку горла, сглатывает – и Бокуто, наконец, не сдерживается. Резко вскидывает бедра, вбиваясь глубже, и коротко вскрикивает, когда горло Акааши сжимается спазмом. Акааши придерживает его за бедра и отстраняется, вытирая мокрый рот о плечо. Член Бокуто блестит от слюны, прижимаясь к животу, яйца плотно поджались. Акааши не удерживается и облизывает их, по очереди вбирая в рот – Бокуто снова стонет, нетерпеливо и жалобно, и шире разводит ноги, но Акааши предложения не принимает. 

Он встает, опираясь ну подлокотники кресла, потому что ноги его с трудом держат, и обходит его, отвязывая конец веревки. Он наматывает петли на руку, пытаясь прийти в себя и решить, что делать дальше. Ему хочется просто поставить Бокуто на четвереньки и трахнуть его, но этого будет слишком мало для них обоих. Собственный член больно упирается в ширинку, но Акааши пока терпит – возбуждение слишком сильное, ему нужно хоть что-то, чтобы сохранять контроль над собой.

Потянув за веревку, Акааши заставляет Бокуто встать. Тот держит связанные руки перед собой, уже не пытаясь ослабить веревку – натертые запястья подрагивают. Акааши осторожно тянет, отступая к кровати, и Бокуто покорно следует за ним.

– Что ты сделаешь дальше? – шепчет он. – Мне понравилось, как ты отсасывал. Дашь кончить тебе в рот? Или хочешь трахнуть меня? 

Акааши сглатывает и дергает веревку резче – от горячего шепота Бокуто член болезненно пульсирует, кровь вскипает, приливая к голове, а комната начинает опасно вращаться. Кажется, будто Бокуто кожей ощущает, как сильно Акааши хочет его, и забавляется, играя на его нервах. Если бы Акааши мог соображать чуть лучше, он бы обязательно усмехнулся над тем, как ловко Бокуто удается задавать тон в ситуации, когда он находится со связанными руками и абсолютно голый. 

Подведя его вплотную к кровати, Акааши давит Бокуто в спину, заставляя заползти на нее, неудобно опираясь на связанные руки. Бокуто как будто начинает привыкать – он не делает ничего сверх того, о чем жестами велит Акааши. Встав на четвереньки, он терпеливо ждет, свесив голову. Подумав немного, Акааши пропускает веревку под ним, между ног, и тянет, заставляя лечь грудью на собственные вытянутые руки, а задницу оставляет высоко поднятой вверх. Да, вот так хорошо.

Крупный член тяжело покачивается между ног, с головки тянется густая капля смазки. Подтянув поближе кейс, Акааши бегло осматривает содержимое, и находит то, что ему хочется. Первым он надевает кольцо на основание члена Бокуто – тот тяжело вздыхает, спина напрягается и расслабляется через пару вдохов. Акааши гладит ее, прослеживая контуры мышц, впадинку позвонка и ямочки над поясницей. Ему хочется, чтобы каждый сантиметр его кожи покрылся потом, когда Акааши будет изводить Бокуто, раз за разом подводя к краю, и не давая кончить.

Соскользнув на задницу, он резко шлепает по правой ягодице, от резкого звона вздрагивают они оба.

– Ох, – Бокуто коротко смеется после, но быстро затыкается, когда Акааши бьет по левой – еще резче, – а правую мнет пальцами, сильно впиваясь в плоть. 

В этой позе он раскрыт и натянут почти до предела, но Акааши тянет еще сильнее – так, что немного приоткрывается плотно сжатая розовая дырочка. Акааши мнет ягодицы, проходится по ложбинке ребром ладони, задевая яйца. Ему хочется вылизать Бокуто, трогать его языком изнутри, чтобы тот стонал и вращал бедрами, но Акааши останавливает себя – от возбуждения шумит в голове, он чувствует, как приближается его собственный предел, и боится не рассчитать силы.

Проигнорировав флакон со смазкой, Акааши берет масло. Щелкнув пробкой, он поднимается бутыль высоко над Бокуто, наклоняет – тонкая струйка сбегает вниз, ударяя в центр поясницы. Бокуто вздрагивает и поджимается, не сразу понимая, что происходит, но быстро расслабляется. Ему щекотно – связанные ладони сжимаются и разжимаются, ногти впиваются в кожу. Акааши напоминает себе на затягивать – Бокуто должно быть неудобно в этой позе.

Струи масла ложатся на ягодицы густыми петлями, сбегают вниз блестящими потоками, собираясь вместе, покрывая светлую кожу блестящей пленкой. Масло собирается между ягодиц, густо стекает по входу и скользит дальше. Акааши убирает флакон, когда вся задница Бокуто начинает глянцево переливаться. Он хмыкает – вышло даже слишком много. Акааши кладет ладони на поясницу, начиная растирать. Масло быстро нагревается на горячей коже Бокуто. Акааши массирует круговыми движениями, втирает, давит, пытаясь ущипнуть плоть – пальцы соскальзывают, но нажим достаточно ощутимый, чтобы Бокуто вскидывался каждый раз. Акааши трогает его член, прижимаясь основанием ладони к мошонке – тот крепко стоит и начинает пульсировать, едва Акааши смыкает скользкие пальцы вокруг ствола – хорошо.

Продолжая разминать раскрасневшуюся плоть, Акааши приставляет пальцы к заднему проходу – ему хочется начать сразу с двух. Подобрав подходящий момент, когда Бокуто расслабленно подается назад, он вставляет пальцы – те сначала легко проскальзывают, скользкие от масла, но потом кольцо мышц сжимается, не давая пошевелиться. Бокуто шипит, плечи бугрятся напряженными мышцами. Акааши расслабляюще гладит поясницу и медленно вытаскивает пальцы, когда хватка мышц ослабевает. А потом также резко вставляет снова, немного глубже на этот раз, и все повторяется.

Когда пальцы входят до середины, Бокуто начинает хрипеть. Мышцы пульсируют на каждом движении, начинают краснеет. Дырочка уже вся блестит от масла, снаружи и изнутри, насколько Акааши удается разглядеть. Он закусывает губу и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь только на том, что делает, полностью игнорируя тянущую боль в паху. Бокуто становится скользким внутри, горячие стенки плотно обхватывают пальцы и, кажется, легко поддаются вторжению. Введя пальцы до основания, Акааши медленно скользит ими в заднем проходе, проходясь чуть согнутыми костяшками по простате – Бокуто вскидывается, впервые почувствовав такое прикосновение. Затем Акааши медлит, заставляя Бокуто томиться в ожидании, и когда тут уже расслабляется, почти выровняв дыхание, снова давит на простату – Бокуто протяжно вскрикивает, сильнее отставляя задницу.

– Да-а, – стонет он и вскрикивает снова, когда Акааши вталкивает третий палец, сильнее дрочит задний проход, вразнобой сгибая и разводя пальцы внутри. 

Он растягивает его четырьмя, второй рукой скользя по горячей, покрытой испариной спине. Мышцы закаменели от напряжения. Вытащив пальцы, Акааши разводит ягодицы в стороны, берется большими за края и растягивает их, раскрывая перед собой – раскрасневшиеся мышцы пульсируют, внутри все блестит от масла. Акааши толкает Бокуто, заставляя упасть на бок – тот облегченно стонет, поводя связанными руками. Акааши подталкивает его под колени, заставляя прижать их к груди, и берет из кейса нужную плотную упаковку.

Бокуто поворачивается на звук, когда паковка трещит. Пробегается языком по распухшим губам – наверняка кусал их, думает Акааши. Черные бусы из холодного металла звонко перестукиваются, матово блестят, отражая свет.

– Что это? – голос у Бокуто такой хриплый, что у Акааши бегут мурашки по спине. Только сейчас он замечает, какой мокрой стала рубашка от пота. Он торопливо расстегивает пуговицы с сбрасывает ее с плеч.

Оставив вопрос Бокуто без ответа, он смазывает бусы гелем, позволяя им звенеть в своих руках – наверняка Бокуто и сам обо всем догадался. Без каких-либо предупреждений он приставляет первую бусину к заднему проходу и легко проталкивает внутрь.

– Блядь, – Бокуто начинает часто дышать, влажная спина покрывается мурашками – бусы очень холодные и будут оставаться такими еще долго, до тех пор, пока не согреются там, внутри.

Акааши устраивается на боку, так, чтобы наслаждаться видом на полную, и проталкивает еще несколько некрупных бусин почти без перерыва. Бокуто начинает дышать все громче, с губ то и дело слетают ругательства. Вход пульсирует, не сжимаясь до конца. Приставив бусину покрупнее, Акааши медленно проталкивает ее, завороженный тем, как черный металл исчезает в кольце блестящих от масла мышц. Это слишком красиво. Акааши вталкивает бусины одну за другой, полностью увлеченный этим почти медиативным занятием, а потом тянет назад – Бокуто вскрикивает и вращает бедрами, сжимается; одна за другой бусины медленно выскальзывают наружу. Царапнув вход ногтем, Акааши вставляет их обратно; они звонко стукаются друг об друга. Последняя – по диаметру толще, чем член Акааши. Он проталкивает ее с особенным наслаждением, наблюдая, как натертые мышцы расслабляются до предела. Бокуто стонет сквозь зубы и протяжно, облегченно вздыхает, когда дырка сжимается, проглотив бусину целиком. Акааши гладит стопор, прижимая его ко входу, представляет, как тяжело, как растянуто от бус у Бокуто внутри.

Отстранившись, он избавляется от одежды. Брюки и трусь насквозь мокрые от смазки; воздух пронизывает резким запахом, от которого у самого Акааши кружится голова. Он садится рядом с Бокуто на пятки, поправляет его повязку, гладит лицо, трогая пальцами мягкий горячий рот, и тянет к себе, мазнув головкой по подбородку. Бокуто быстро ловит ее и втягивает в рот, он начинает стонать вместе с Акааши – от удовольствия, от нетерпения, от желания. Акааши сражу начинает толкаться глубже, Бокуто покладисто подставляет рот, плотно смыкая губы и лаская языком набухшие вены. Его бедра то напрягаются, то расслабляются – он сжимает бусины внутри, понимает Акааши. Протянув руку, он хватается за стопор, и начинает ритмично двигать им, приводя бусины внутри в движение. Бокуто всхлипывает и берет в рот глубже, пропуская член в расслабленное горло. Слюна стекает по яйцам, холодит кожу. У Акааши едва не сыплются икры из глаз от удовольствия. Он сильнее тянет за стопор, вытаскивая бусины, и прижимает голову Бокуто к себе, наслаждаясь вибрацией его горла от каждого стона, каждого всхлипа, с которым он выпускает очередную бусину из себя.

Они оба разгорячены до предела. Бокуто дрожит, когда Акааши переворачивает его на спину, затаскивая его задницу к себе на бедра. Растянутый вход пульсирует, притягивает взгляд. Пережатый у основания член красный от прилившей крови. 

– Трахни, трахни меня, наконец… – бормочет Бокуто, кусая губы. Его грудь блестит от пота, соски остро торчат.

Акааши приставляет член к дырке и медленно толкается, задержав дыхание и зажмурив глаза. Он не останавливается, пока не касается яйцами скользкой от масла кожи Бокуто, а потом толкается еще глубже, еще и еще. Бокуто вскрикивает и сжимает его бока, кусая губы.

– Господи, как хорошо… да, вот так…

Акааши снимает кольцо с его члена, и быстро передергивает рукой – по плечам Бокуто рассыпаются мурашки.

– Сейчас кончу! – частит тот, захлебываясь воздухом. Акааши сжимает основание его члена рукой и начинает вбиваться в податливую задницу, подхватив правую ногу Бокуто под коленом. Тот почти кричит, не затыкаясь. Он упирается другой ногой в матрас, выгибаясь, подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку. Глаза Акааши заливает от пота, по нервам бьет звуком резких шлепков кожи об кожу. Бокуто частит что-то глупо пошлое: еще, глубже – явно не отдавая себе отчета об этом. Он запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в матрас, вздутые вены отчетливо проступают на коже.

Акааши держит один темп, на позволяя себе соскользнуть. Оргазм подступает так отчетливо и медленно, что это выматывает последние нервы, заставляя безуметь от наслаждения. Акааши начинает дрочить Бокуто в одном ритме со своими толчками. В пояснице раскручивается огненная спираль, пах сводит волнами судорог. Акааши сжимает зубы, когда его скручивает так, что от удовольствия простреливает все тело. Он толкается еще и еще, чувствуя, как начинает сжиматься задница Бокуто, как там становится сколько от спермы. Он замирает, когда мышцы стискивают его так, что становится не пошевелиться, и гладит член Бокуто, пока того выламывает. Он кончает длинными толчками, выплескиваясь себе на грудь. Член пульсирует в руке, и Акааши не выпускает его, пока Бокуто, наконец, не затихает.

Они долго приходят в себя. Акааши начинает двигаться, только когда хватка мышц, стискивающих его член, ослабевает. Он осторожно высвобождается, глубоко дышит, покрываясь мелкими мурашками – мокрую от пота кожу начинает знобить. Бокуто лежит, повернув голову на бок. Грудь мерно вздымается от замедляющегося дыхания. Акааши рассматривает его – успевшие стать прозрачными потеки спермы на животе и груди, еще не опавший до конца влажный член и растраханная задница. 

Скользнув под спину, Акааши нащупывает связанные руки Бокуто и распутывает узел – тот благодарно мычит, когда Акааши осторожно вытаскивает их, бережно разминает, разглаживает красные борозды, разгоняет кровь в пальцах. Он нагибается, вылизывает запястья – Бокуто вздрагивает и сглатывает. Продолжая гладить его ладони, Акааши сползает ниже, нависая лицом над пахом. Трогает основание члена, яйца. Скользит губами ниже и ввинчивает кончик языка в задний проход. Приоткрывает, надавливая, и густая сперма вытекает тонкой струйкой, пачкая Акааши подбородок. Бокуто расслабленно разводит ноги шире, довольно мычит, сжимая руки Акааши в своих. Акааши медленно скользит языком вглубь, собирая сперму, прижимается губами и посасывает. Тишину наполняет влажные звуки, от которых идет кругом голова. Акааши очень доволен, все тело поет в расслабленной неге, и ему хочется выразить, как хорошо ему было с Бокуто – и он продолжает толкаться зыком глубже, прикусывает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, отчего Бокуто поджимается – прозрачные капли выступают из сжимающейся дырочки, и Акааши снова приникает к ней ртом.

Когда от прохлады начинает знобить, Акааши нехотя отстраняется. Бокуто раскинулся на постели, растекся, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем.

– Я ухожу, – тихо говорит Акааши, и, напоследок огладив покрытое короткими волосками колено, отстраняется. 

– Постой, – Бокуто приподнимается на локтях; руки дрожат. – Могу я снять повязку?

– Нет.

Акааши собирает свои вещи, бегло оглядывая комнату – не должно остаться ничего личного.

– Встретимся еще? – Бокуто откидывается на подушки, заводя руки за голову. В голосе сквозит сожаление.

– Нет.

Акааши накидывает на плечи висящий на вешалке халат и скрывается за дверью в смежную комнату, не прощаясь. Проворачивает замок и прижимается спиной к двери, прикрывая глаза.

– Нет, – повторяет он самом себе, зажмуриваясь до желтых пятен перед глазами.

Ты слушаешь. Ты выказываешь участие. Ты убеждаешь, что все в порядке. Ты пропускаешь через себя. Но ты никогда ничего в себе не оставляешь, — так часто говорил Ойкава. Акааши начинал работать в его частном кабинете, перенимая опыт и практику. Ойкава был классным специалистом. Ничто и никогда не выбивало его из колеи, никто не мог его смутить, ничто не могло оттолкнуть. Акааши всегда хотел походить на него, и со временем даже стал, но сегодня он чувствует себя как никогда далеким от заветов Ойкавы.

Сегодня Акааши чувствует, что готов нарушить их все.


End file.
